Captured
by FanOfEverythingAndEveryone
Summary: After a bad week, Mac arrived at home and gets kidnapped. He learned from his kidnapper the truth about his friends and he slowly begin to trust him. ATTENTION: English is NOT my first language! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

_**Captured**_

After a bad week, Mac arrived at home and left his car. He went to the door of his house, when he heard a click. Automatically his whole body froze. A soft laugh came from the darkness behind him. Mac was still standing in front of his house as someone approached him from behind, until he felt the barrel of a gun on his neck. Mac held his breathe as he recognized the voice of his enemy when he hissed a "move" in his hear and dragged him to his back. Mac growled "Murdoch.." as the assassin pushed him before him, still aiming at him. Murdoch pushed him to a Van before him, let Mac open the doors and hit him with his gun on his back head, causing him to be unconsciousness. When Mac woke up the next time, he had a headache, he opened his eyes and met darkness. He tried to move but had to realize that his hands were tied behind his back and his legs were tied to his ankles.

(A few days later at the Phoenix Foundation somewhere in Los Angeles)

Jack got a message from Matty that he was come to the war room immediately. He went off at once and when he entered the room he saw that Riley was already there and that both Matty and Riley were worried. Riley greeted Jack with a serious worried voice " Hey Jack, I got a message this morning which explains the absence for Mac..." she paused and turned her laptop so Jack could see what she was doing. It just stood there:

 _Let the game begin -M_

 _with a Video under it._

Riley opened the Video -all in the room for the first time- and everyone could see the same on the big screen: Mac, tied to the ground, unconsciousness, right after, Murdoc appeared on the screen and said "Let the game begin" and continued his psychopathic grin. Video end. All in the room were shocked, the air in the room was tense and everyone was still staring at the screen disbelieving what they had just seen. In the first moment they felt so, it was the truth, but did they really feel likt that? Or did they only play a long-term lie? The fact is, they hoped that Murdoch would kill him before he could ever find out. They first thought about what to do. They came to the conclusion that they let Murdoch make, after all, he wanted Mac to kill several times. So what should him stop now if he has a free hand and no one want to save Mac or stop Murdoch. And even if they would try find him they wouldn't. So they simple continued to work.

(A couple of days later somewhere in Los Angeles)

The next time Mac woke up, he was tied to a chair. In front of him stood a table with a laptop on it. Just as Mac looked around, a door somewhere in the room opened and Murdoch came in the room with a sick smile. Mac just stared at him and watched him approaching and leaning against the table in front of him. They stared at each other until Murdoch broke the uncomfortable silence as he began to speak: „Do you know what's interesting? You've been here for a couple of daysand your friends have not bothered to find you."

Mac just stared at him. „You do not believe me?" He turned around, opened the laptop, opened a video and went to the side. Mac stared at the laptop. The video showed how they responded to the video and then simple continued with their work. For a moment, Murdoch could see in Mac's eyes pain, betrayal and brokeness before he could rebuild his wall of emotions. Murdoch smiled triumphantly and looked at him. Mac still stared at the laptop but didn't seem to be focused.

The next few weeks were painful Mac. He had several cuts, bruises, a few broken ribs, a swollen eye and dark circles under his eyes as he almost never slept. He didn't resist and that frustated Murdoch. When Mac awoke, he instantly felt the pain of the last few weeks. He hadn't noticed that he fell asleep. The door opened and Mac looked into the eyes of the assassin. Murdoch could see a faint glimmer of fear, but most pain in the eyes of the blonde. Murdoch sighed and went closer. When he arrived at Mac, he untied his his shackles and left the room without a word. Mac was suprised and sat down in a comfortable psition. The door opened again and Murdoch came in with medical stuff. He went to Mac and took care of his injuries. He read food and a water bottle beside Mac and left.

Mac was confused. 'Why is he 'nice' to me?' He took the food and ate it, than he drank something and closed his eyes again. He didn´t notice how exhaustedhe was, until he fell asleep again. He didn't notice the door opened again and Murdoch coming in, also he didn't notice, the smile on Murdoch's face. Murdoch watched him a few minutes, before he left. The next time Mac awoke, the pain had subsided and he had a litlle more energy in his body. As usual in the last few weeks, he looked around the room. Nothing new was adjusted but also nothing was missing. But as he looked closer at the door, he saw that she was slightly open.

'Why is the door open? Sure I could flee but what would it bring me? I couldn't go home. I don't know where home is anyway. In any case, I couldn't go to Pheonix. I mean sure I would be free, but what then? I have nothing left. Well, except my 'friends' who have betrayed me, left me to an icy cold killer, hoping that he would kill me before I could find out.' His thoughts were interrupted as he heard footsteps coming closer and closer. As he looked up, he looked directly in Murdochs eyes. Murdoch seemed to see a change in Mac's were more focused, more energetic, more developed and no longer unfocused and filled with pain. Mac also seemed to see a change in the assassin's eyees, they were no longer rocky and cold, but a bit warmer and friendlier.

They stared a while longer in the eyes until Mac broke the eye contact in which he looked down. Murdoch grinned slightly, then looked at the blonde. Mac obviously didn't feel comfortable. Murdoch just grinned. As Mac looked up, he held the eye contact. Murdoch grinned wider and made movement which should be called 'follow me'. Mac was iritating, but stood up and followed. He didn't even try to escape because he knew it wouldn't bring him anything. So he followed him in silence. Murdoch led him to a bathroom, where a few of his (Mac's) clothes were in it. „Get dressed and come out when your done," Murdoch said with a commanding undertone. Mac nodded and went to the bathroom, closed the door and sighed. He dressed and went out again. Murdoch eyed him from head to toe, nodded contendent, said again that he should follow him, turned and went. Mac followed him mute, still confused where they went. Murdoch opened a door that led into the open.

Mac held a hand in his eyes until he'd got used to the light. Murdoch waited for him and went with him to his car. He opened the passenger door and waited until Mac had entered and then closed the door again. He went to the driver's side and sat down on the driver's seat. They strapped on and Murdoch started the engine. As they drove, Mac stared out of the window, confused because he didn't know where they were going or what Murdoch was about. They drove a few hours until they arrived in the center of Los Angeles. They got out of the car and went straight through the streets. Suddenly Mac stopped and stared in one direction. Murdoch looked at him iritatly until he followed his gaze and stopped at Jack Dalton.

Jack stared at Mac as well, he responded faster and walked toward him. Mac reacted delayed and ran in a different direction. Jack responded quickly and ran after him. Both were followed by Murdoch, who jogged after them. When Jack caught up, he pushed Mac against a wall in an alley and held him against the wall. „Why are you running away and why did you not let you see for three months, if you were not kidnapped by Murdoch?" Jack asked angrily. Unidentified anger raised in Mac, which was reflected in his eyes. „Is it true? Is it true that you, when you received the video of Murdoch and seen, have done nothing to find me? Is it true that I am so annoyingI'm not worth it?" Mac asked obviously so unexpectedly, Jack loosened him and walked back a few steps. Jack didn't answer, meant for Mac that he was right. At that moment, the anger had grown up and he was shaking of anger. Jack was so shocked he couldn't move. So Jack didn't notice that Murdoch was approaching.

Jack took his phone out but stopped when he felt the barrel of a gun on his neck. „Look who we got here? Why are you bothering Mac over there?" Murdoc said as he walked aroud him and approached Mac. „And why does that interest you? I mean you kidnapped him!" Jack shot annoyed back. „But unlike you, I didn't lie to Mac." „At least I didn't want to kill him!" „Well, theoretical yes. You left him at my hands and hoped that I would kill him. _**You**_ betrayed him, _**you**_ left him and _**you**_ fooled him!" When Murdoch said that, Jack went automatically back. Murdoch grinned „Did I just hit a nerve there?" Jack just stared at him, but turned his gaze to Mac, who was half hidden behind Murdoc, looking directly into his eyes. Since Jack didn't know what to say, he stopped, because everything Murdoch said was true. Murdoch grinned and lowered his gun slightly. Mac still stared directly into Jack's eyes which made him uncomfortable. Murdoch seemedto see this because he kept on grinning. But when Jack continued to focus on Mac, Murdoch went in front of Mac, so Mac was hidden by Murdoch. Murdoch had now the complete attention of Mac again. „Despite this nice conversation, we should go now. It was nice to chat with you Jack." With that they left. Jack was speechless.

As both sat back in the car, Mac leaned his head against the window and closed his eyes. The ride was quit and Mac was still a bit shaking and tense. Sometimes Murdoch looked over at Mac with a concered look. When Mac opened his eyes, he looked at Murdoch and looked directly into his eyes. Mac's eyes were unfocused and emotionless, but seemed to focuse a bit as he looked at Murdoch. After a few moments, Mac's eyes were focused but still a bit cold and distant. The next thing they both knew, they were hit by another car. After that, they both fell unconsciousness.

When Murdoch awoke, he noticed that Mac was no longer there. He fought his way out of his car, stood up and looked around. The killer quickly made his way to his hiding place and tried to locate Mac.

(Somewhere in LA in a warehouse)

„Do you have him" asked a female voice.

„Yes" the voice of the other end of the phone answered.

„Good! Come here as soon as possible!" The female voice disconnected thecall and looked out of the window, smiling.

A few hours later a van arrived at the warehouse. When Mac came to, everything hurt and he was tied. His wrists were tied behind his back and his ankles were as tied as well. A door opened and Mac was shocked to see Nikki with a couple of other people.

„Hi Mac" Nikki greeted his still shocked 'guest'. Mac only stared at her.

You've never been very talkative, have you?" Nikki said with a small smile.

Mac still said nothing and only glared at her. The next days were painful and exhausting because Mac was beaten up for information and almost never slept. As Nikki and her people were the next time by Mac, the door opened and everybody except Nikki and Mac were dead. Nikki pointed her gun at Mac, expecting Jack to come through the door to save Mac. She was shocked to see Murdoch pointing his gun at her. Murdoch looked at Mac, who was pretty beaten up and had a look of absolute terror and fear in his eyes. He shot Nikki in the arm and leg and rushed to Mac, as Nikki groaned and fell to the floor. Mac let the darkness overwhelm him as Murdoch knelt beside him. The assassin cautiously picked Mac up and carried him to his car.

(A cople of hours later in Murdoch's hiding place)

Murdoch laid Mac carefully on his bad and untied him. He then took care of is injuries. When he was done, he took of his boots and shirt and laid next to Mac. He wrapped carfully his arms around Mac. As Mac awoke, he felt arms wrapped around him and was immediately tense, but as he noticed that the arms belonged to Murdoch, he relaxed and pulled himself further in his arms and fell asleep again. Murdoch smiled slighltly and hold the blonde tight and fell asleep as well.

* * *

What do you think? Please review. Should I continue or not?


	2. Chapter 2

_As Mac woke up, he found himself in a dark room. Immediately, he sat up and was tense. He heard a door was open and a few seconds later the lights went on. A very shocked Mac stared in disbelief at the person who was approaching him. His ex-girlfriend just chuckled at him and looked at him with a psychopath smile, he had seen only once before._

 _He thought he was in a nightmare, he wanted so desperately to wake up from it. Mac was Nikki 's prisoner, her pet and more. She knew he was almost broken. Nikki wanted Mac to be helpless, full of fear, full of hate, full of distrust, she wanted him to be her's again, her lover, her everything. As she looked at the unconscious man in front of her. Mac was pretty beaten up, he had for sure broken and bruised ribs, many bruises over his body, dark circles under his eyes and a lot of more injuries._

 _Every time she looked at him, she saw a man who was full of pain, sadness, mistrust and anger. But not that what she wanted so desperately: his brokeness. No he was'nt broken, not far away from it, but defintely not broken yet._

 _Every day when he found more strength in his body, more strenght in himself, she grew more frustated, more angrier. She wanted him to suffer, to cry but at most she wanted him to be broken._

 _Over the time he was her prisoner, he got less to eat. He grew thinner than he was before he was captured. Mac lost the feeling of time. But was it necessary when he couldn't escape? No it wasn't._

 _Every time the world went black, he wanted to give in, wanted to be everything she wanted from him. He was at his breaking point. Every day, every hour, every minute and every second he was beaten, every time he grew weaker and weaker. But every time he found new strength, strength to fight, strength to not give up, strength to not being broken._

 _He thought at his friends, his famiy, everything he had. Hell, he thought even at Murdoch, the cold-hearted killer, the killer who wanted him and his friends dead. He fiund strength at the picture of Murdoch in his mind when he was dead, but not killed by Murdoch. No killed by Nikki and his goons. He pictured Murdoch's rage, everything because he wasn't the one who killed Angus Macgyver, the one who survived Murdoch. The one who was murdered by his ex-girlfriend._

 _He laughed at this thought. Every time Nikki and his goons were in his cell, he was told to give up then he wouldn't be beaten any more. Every time he thought that it was an option. But every time he found strength to fight back._

 _Mac woke up, but found that he was not in his cell anymore. A door opened and through it came Murdoch. Murdoch approached him and looked at him. Mac goaned to himslel, 'Not more of this shit please! I already had the hell.'_

 _They looked into their eyes. No one broke the eye contact. Murdoch looked in those green eyes and found pain, anger, hate, sadness and a lot of mistrust. 'What have yu done Nikki? What have you done to the kid?' As Mac looked into the brown eyes of the assassin, he saw what he thought he would never see again. He saw kindness, warmth, safety and he also saw a flicker of sadness._

 _They looked each other into their eyes for minutes,before both of them finally looked away. Murdoch eyed Mac one last time before he held out his hands. Mac looked at him in confusion and with a hint of fear before he sighed and took the hands. Murdoch helped him stand up and as Mac more or less stand, he winced in forgot his ribs and his other injuries. Murdoch took cautiously Mac's wrist and led him to a bathroom. He gently pushed mac down on a chair and began to took care of his injuries._

 _Once that was done, Murdoch led Mac to a bedroom and pushed him down. It took only a few seconds and Mac was asleep._

 _ **Mac found himslef back in the room before Murdoch came in. As he came in, he wasn't alone. Nikki followed him. They stared each other in the eyes before the 'fun' like Murdoch called it, began. They tortured Mac. Every time Mac was tortured he wanted to be dead. He wanted to make the pain stop. He didn't want to suffer anymore.**_

 _ **This time he didn't found strenght, only pain, pain, pain and more pain. This time he gave in. This time when the world went black, he didn't awoke again. He remainde in darkness. This time he gave up, this time he didn't awoke. This time, they tortured him to death.**_

Within a second Mac was awoke. He was shaking. Shaking of fear. To say he was afraid was an understatement of the century. He looked around and found hímself in a bedroom, next to Murdoch. He found himself treated.

He noticed that Murdoch opened his eyes and looked at him in concern. As Murdoch saw that Mac was shaking, he immediately sat up and eyes him. His eyes were full of fear. Murdoch came to the conclusion that Mac had a very terrible nightmare. He gently pulled Mac to him and hold him. He felt that his chest got wet. Mac let the tears run fell. He felt safe enough to let his walls down, he felt save enough to trust Murdoch. The assassin knew Mac. He knew how he tinks, how he moves, how he thought about others first, how he pushes his feeings aside. He knew everything of Mac.

He saw Mac always calm, except the day when they met Jack. This was the only time he saw that Mac was guided by his feelings that he didn't push them aside like always. He hold him tight until Mac's breath changed and he fell asleep again. Murdoch layed back again and took Mac with him. Mac was in Murdoch's arms and used his chest as pillow.

The killer watched Mac until he too, fell asleep. The rest of the night was uneventful. As both men woke up, they didn't move. Mac's head still rested on the assassins chest and Murdoch ran his hand through the blond's hair.

Murdoch noticed that Mac stared into space. He thought about how the blond's eyes were filled with fear, how he was shaking when he awoke in the night. They still didn't move. Both were lost in their own thoughts.

Mac thought about his nighmare. Well, actually his nighmare with a nightmare. He thought about it. He tought about how he was shaking, how afraid he was when he woke up. He thought about how he was crying at Murdoch's chest and fell back asleep again. He felt save by the assassin's side.

Murdoch thought about how Mac was shaking how, afraid he was. He thought about how Mac broke his walls and cried at his chest. He smiled to himself at his thought that the kid felt save enough at his side to break his walls and cry.

They thought about each other, how they changed each other. The day went slowly by. Both were laying in the bed side by side. The blonde in the Murdoch's arms. They fell asleep. Both thought about each other again. What they know about each other. Well, Murdoch thought about everything he knows about Mac and Mac, well Mac thought about what he had learned about Murdoch.

* * *

Here I am again. Hope you like this chapter. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Still alive!

Hello and sorry for the long wait. A lot of shit happened to me in the meantime that I forgot about this story and I had/still have writers block so I couldn't write a new chapter and I have no idea how I should/could continue. I wasn't entirely away from this platform seeing as I read most my fiction here but that's not the point.

If you have any ideas how I could continue this story let me know.

Thank you for reading and reviewing and I'm really sorry for the wait here.


End file.
